


Powerplay

by Elenot87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenot87/pseuds/Elenot87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ministry classifies all wizards over the age of thirteen based on their magical power. Witches are encouraged to concieve children from strong wizards. (up for adoption)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerplay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago.   
> Due to the issues with my wrist, I will probably not continue it.   
> If someone wants to adopt it, feel free to do so and send me the link.
> 
> I am no native English writer and the story is not betad.
> 
> Have fun.

Harry Potter and his friends dragged themselves to breakfast. It was the first school day of their third year and most of them had not yet come to terms with the early morning. Harry sat down without looking up and put food on his plate.  

Suddenly the owls started to bring post and newspapers. Hermione opened hers and stared at the headlines of the day.  

"Dear Merlin, they are really nutters!"  

Harry looked at her shocked face.  

"What is it this time?"  

Before the girl could start her answer, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the whole Great Hall quietened.  

"My dear students. Some of you have already read the news from the Ministry. The short explanation is, that the number of Squibs born is increasing and the Minister and the Wizzengamont believe that they have to interfere for the sake of our society. Therefore every male over the age of thirteen is to be scanned within the next few weeks, after that, every younger male will be scanned upon their birthday. Based on this scans each male will be given a wristband in a colour showing the result of the scan. A white band would be a Squib. Coloured bands show affinity to certain aspects of magic additionally to the power level. Grey bands would be for balanced wizards of different power levels and black for incredibly strong mages. There will be categories from level 0 (squib) to level 5 (mage). The wristband cannot be taken off and has to be visible at all times, therefore it is spelled to shine through all layers of clothes. The results will be published in the paper each day and will be also available in a register at the Ministry. Additionally each female aged thirteen or older will receive a self updating copy.   

"Females over the age of fourteen may choose a wizard of their liking and petition for approval of conceiving a child from said wizards. Black labelled wizards won't need approval since a child from those would be expected to be strong in magic. For everybody else there will be a verification whether a genetic relationship exists or if said wizard already has enough offspring for his state. Females who choose level 4 or 5 wizards will get financial aid from the ministry, because their offspring will most likely not inherit money from their sire and the witch is not married. Of course each wizard may also marry a witch to continue their line if they do not wish to choose from their other children.  

"There are many more regulations, which will be available in your common rooms and the library. To get the scans over with as fast as possible, we have scheduled appointments for the students today before lunch with the help of the St. Mungos healers for all concerned classes.We male teachers did already have our scans before breakfast. Girls and not yet thirteen year old boys please go to your lessons, all other boys, please wait in the entrance hall until you are called."  

Still silent and in shock the students rose and left the hall. The girls and the too young boys went to their classes and the other boys stood together in groups, looking at each other not sure what to say. Especially the younger ones were flabbergasted at the prospect of siring children during their Hogwarts years.  

Madame Pomfrey exited the Great Hall and stood on the stairs to get a better overview over the assembled students. She waved her wand and a sign appeared over the door of the Great Hall.  

"Ok, we will go in alphabetical order of your last names. When your name appears please go in. Somebody will escort you to your assigned healer. It would be very helpful if you could pre-sort your selves so that you don't have to push your way through. Which means for now, all students with an 'A' at the beginning stand near the door, as soon as they thin out, the 'B's start moving towards the door and so on. Don't bother to look for the wristbands on those who are finished, the bands will stay clear until midnight when they get their colour. Nobody will be told their result until then. Each of you will get a blank flyer, which will tell you the regulations for your state by midnight also. After your test, you are free to go to your classes or your common rooms to read the information left for you there. We should be finished by lunch, so you are to come back here by than. Understood?"  

She received hesitated nods. Some students half-hearted started to move towards the doors others moved to the back. Without further undo, Madame Pomfrey left the stairs and went through the door back into the hall.  

The long waiting begun, especially for those with late letters in the alphabet.  

Harry sat down on the stairs, not wishing to stand the whole time. Names appeared on the sign. As soon as the student walked through the door, the next one appeared until about twenty boys were in the hall.  When the first boy exited the Hall, a new name appeared on the sign. Harry tried to calculate, how long this would take but failed since he did not know how many they were and he had forgotten his watch. Therefore he took out a book and started to read. Ron sat down next to him and closed his eyes. He would have to wait nearly to the end, so why not take a nap.  

When they reached the 'N's, Harry started to put his book away. He had not really understood what the pages said, but at least he had something other than worried faces to stare on. As soon as the last 'O' was called Harry stood up, waking Ron in the move, who just nodded at him. Harry moved to the door and waited for his turn. When his name appeared, he walked through the door.  

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Station 14 is free, I believe", Madame Pomfrey told him.  

He turned around and looked at the hall. There were white curtains all around but on top of each one could see signs with numbers. Harry went to the curtain with the number 14 and stood before the opening.  

"Come in and close the curtain please. Remove all your clothes except your underpants and sit down."  

The healer sat at a desk with his back to Harry while he spoke. He seemed busy, so Harry took of his clothes and placed them onto the single chair that seemed to stand there exactly for that purpose. Barefoot he went to the bed and sat down.  

"Welcome to your scan, this will not take long, Mr. ..", the healer turn and took a first look.  

"Oh, Mr. Potter. Nice to meet you. We are supposed to do some additional test before the actual scan, to review your overall health. The results will go to your files here, at Saint Mungo and at the Ministry. If you could lie down please, than we can begin."  

Harry just did as he was told, no wanting to think about anything.  

The healer waved his wand in different complicated patterns and frowned.  

"Mr. Potter, your body shows signs of malnourishment and many falsely treated old injuries. Additionally you have traces of basilisk venom and phoenix tears in your bloodstream and a residue of dark magic in your forehead. What happened to you?"  

"Ehm," Harry was unsure what to say.  

"Well, I will have a word with your mediwitch as soon as the scans are over, these things have to be treated as soon as possible. We will do your scan and than you can leave for now. Please report to the hospital wing tomorrow after dinner, so we can address this issues. Now please hold up your left arm, I will attach your wristband and do the necessary spells for it."  

After that was done, Harry was allowed to redress, take his blank parchment and leave. With a short nod to Ron, he made his way to the common room. Many others had already spread around the room, most reading the leaflets left for them. Harry took one and went up to his dorm. Neville and Seamus both lay on their beds reading, so he mirrored them.  

There were not much more information on them. Level 4 and 5 wizards could not be made to have intercourse with more than one witch a day, to make sure they stay healthy. Should a student prove to be a four or even a five they got their own rooms. Fours would have a shared common room while fives got single apartments, each with floo access to a special building in Hogsmead, where the approved women would visit. Each colour would get special lessons, to learn about their affinity. Should this system prove helpful, maybe the scanning would be expanded to females and even younger wizards.  

They had really planed for everything. Harry did not envy those who would be a four or even worse a five. He hoped to become a steady three. Those were able to marry and have children without much regulations. But since he was the last Potter and had already proved to have magic (which meant he was no zero) he should have no problem getting at least one heir approved for his line.  He doubted, that a mere thirteen year old would be a five. Even fours should be far and few between.   

Content with his believe, that nothing was about to change, Harry went down with the other boys at lunch time. The rest of the day passed with the usual start of the year repetition. Hermione and other girls gave the boys the notes of the missed lessons. The teachers did not do much, since half of the students in those classes were missing, so they did not have to do much to catch up.  

Before going to sleep, Harry looked at his still clear wristband. Deciding not to think about something he would not have any influence in he closed his eyes.  

  

The next morning Harry woke up before dawn. He mused why that was, until he looked at his arms.  

His jaw dropped. There on his left wrist sat a pure black wristband. This had to be a dream. He could not be a five. It was just not possible. He tried to take the band of, but it did not even move an inch. Spelling his curtains shut, he pulled his blanked over his head. If nobody saw, it would not be real, right? Drifting of to an uneasy sleep he missed his dorm mates waking up. Each of them now spotted a colourful wristband. Neville's was green, Ron's yellow, Dean's blue and Seamus' red. Each recognised the shades from the leaflets, they were threes. Medium powerful. Good for a steady continuation of their families but nothing extra ordinary.  

Ron tried to open the curtains of Harrys bed to wake him up with the good news, but they wouldn't move.  

"Harry, we have to go to breakfast, come on."  

Said boy just grunted.  

"Go away Ron. I'm not leaving this bed."  

"Mate, it can't be that bad. We all are threes, so you should not be much different. There is no need to mope around."  

At this Harry stuck out his left hand just enough for the others to see the black band on his arm.  

"I just say it once more. Leave me alone."  

In shock all four boys did just that. Down in the common room most of the boys compared their colours. Must were just like the four third years, some were grey and a few were a bit lighter. A handful of darker colours were seen too. But no black.  

"Ron, how did it go? Where is Harry?" Hermione raced over to her classmates. The other girls of their year followed.  

All four showed their arms and Ron looked Hermione in the eye.  

"We should get McGonagall or even Dumbledore. Otherwise, Harry may not come down anytime soon."  

"Why would he … oh Merlin, don't say … "  

"Yes, could you please … "  

Ron did not have to finish his sentence as the portrait hole just opened that moment and their Transfiguration teacher entered.  

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I hope you slept well. Could all twos and threes and those not scanned please go down to breakfast? I will show the fours their new quarters and should we have ones, will discuss their options with them."  

The fours stayed by the fireplace and the rest started to move. Only Ron and Hermione stayed near their teacher.  

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Where is Mr. Potter?"  

Hermione had tears in her eyes and just shook her head, while Ron tried to answer.  

"Well, you see, Professor. Harry refused to come down. Maybe you should call for the headmaster and both of you should come up."  

"Why would he … ? No, please tell me, he is not … "  

"I fear yes, Professor."  

"Ok, that was unexpected, but if you know him, not really. Please go back up to him. I will send food up and come with the headmaster as soon as breakfast is finished."  

Both nodded and climbed the stairs, as the Professor gathered the fours to show them their new rooms. They sat on Ron's bed, not really feeling up to talk.  

After some time the door opened and both the headmaster and his deputy entered. Behind them Professor Snape stayed in the door.  

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and opened the still closed curtains.  

"I told you to leave me alone! Oh … sorry sir."  

Harry sat up an looked ashamed.  

"Do not worry about it, Harry. This seems to be a challenging situation. I would like to see it, if you allowed it."  

The raven haired looked away and extended his left arm. The professor taped his wand against the band.  

"You are indeed a five my dear boy. Only one of three currently residing at this castle. I myself was deemed to old to reproduce, so the regulation for fives just extended to you and Professor Snape here. Who seemed to be just as displeased as you. What about you pack your things and we go to your new rooms to discuss this?"  

Harry looked at the old man and then at his friends.  

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley may accompany you if that makes you feel better, Harry."  

"I would like that, thank you, sir."  

Harry did not have to pack much, since he had stayed in the dorm for only a day. As he finished, Professor McGonagall waved her wand and levitated the trunk.  

"Follow me please."  

She started to walk out of the dorm, not looking whether or not everybody was following. They left the Gryffindor tower and walked to an rarely used corridor on the fifth floor. There were many doors with no marking at all. Just one had  a nameplate with Harrys name on it.  

"The common room of the fours is around that corner. This corridor is reserved for level five students. Since Professor Snape already has his own quarters, he will stay there, rather than moving up here. Mr. Potter, why don't you and your friends go in and make yourself at home. We will come back at lunch time to clarify anything unclear."   

"Thank you Ma'am."  

The students went into the suite, not noticing the sad look on their professors faces. The three of them sat down and looked around. The room was nice. It contained sofas, a desk, a big bookcase and a fireplace. One door led away into what had to be the bedroom. None of them felt like exploring, so they just sat staring into the nothingness.  

The first one to squirm was Ron.  

"Well this sucks mate. But at least they gave you a nice room. Not that it will do you much good, when you are busy shagging half of the female population."  

"Ron, language.", Hermione huffed.  

"Well it's true, isn't it? Many would have wanted him before, because he is the boy-who-lived and the last Potter, but now, they can have him legally. There will be a long waiting list, because nearly every single woman would want to have your child. The money from the Ministry is just a nice addition for them."  

At this Harry started to chuckle. It build up to a hysterical laugh. He laughed so hard, he fell to the floor.  

"Has anyone really thought about this? Imagine in twelve years there will be lots of children with black untameable hair. For once I will be really fashionable."  

He suddenly became serious again.  

"Does one of you know about … well you know?"  

Ron frowned.  

"Mate, did you not get ‘the talk’?"  

"Ron, who should have given me this famous talk? My uncle?"  

"Well, if you see it that way …"  

Hermione looked at Harry.  

"I have some books, I could lend you but it should be explained by an adult. You will have to ask one of the teachers."  

That thought made the boy shiver.  

A knock at the door interrupted them. Harry opened the door and let the Professors and Madame Pomfrey in.  

McGonagall sat down facing the students.   

"Do you have any questions?"  

Harry squirmed.   

"Well,  you see…"  

"Harry never got 'the talk', Professor."  

"Which 'talk' do you mean,  Mr. Weasley?"  

"You know, the birds and the bees."  

The woman frowned.   

"Mr.  Potter did you receive no sexual education?"  

Harry blushed.   

"No Professor."  

Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape exchanged a look and the potions master cleared his throat.  

"Minerva, I will take care of this. I will provide Mr. Potter with appropriate reading material and answer all questions he might have in private."  

"Thank you Severus. Are there any more questions?"  

Harry nodded.  

"I was told to come to the infirmary after dinner today."  

Madame Pomfrey nodded at this.  

"The healer told me of your scans. You will have to take some potions during the next months to solve most of the problems. For the dark magic in your scar I have contacted the Gringotts curse breakers. One will come by soon to look at it. The basilisk poison and the phoenix tears can be removed from your blood stream through a magical purge. Nasty business those, but effective. As soon as we have solved everything else, we will do that one, but first your body needs some time on the potions. Professor Snape will bring you the first batch of potions this evening."  

At this the adults turned and went to leave the suite. Professor Dumbledore stopped at the door.  

"Do not worry, Harry. You will not return to Private Drive. Even without your state as five, had I known they would do such things, I would have never left you there. I am very sorry my boy."  

Not expecting an answer the headmaster closed the door behind him.  

Harry took a deep breath.  

"So how about lunch?"  

Hermione looked him in the eye.  

"Are you sure Harry?"  

"Well I have to face them sooner or later, why not now?"  

They gathered their things for the afternoon classes and went to the great hall. When they entered all eyes turned to them. The students immediately looked at the left arms of the boys. Upon seeing the black ring on Harrys sleeves many jaws dropped.  

Before anybody could say anything, Professor Dumbledore raised from his seat.  

"My dear students, as you can see, Mr. Potter was classified as Level 5 wizard, just like our own Professor Snape. I ask you not to bother them, they already have much on their plate. Should any of you girls want to use your right to try and conceive a child from one of them or one of the other boys, please put your application into the post-box in front of Professor McGonagall's office. But please consider finishing your education, before you take this step. Children are a great responsibility especially for single parents, which is what you would be, considering the scale of this law. Be reminded, that it is forbidden to try to conceive a child without application, even with Level five wizards. Thank you."  

Harry and his friends had used the time of the speech to sit down and start to eat. When he looked up from his food, he saw many girls especially sixth and seventh years stare at him. Suddenly the flapping of many wings diverted the attention away from the black haired third year. If there were many owls on regular days, this was just chaos, it seemed as if nearly every person in the hall got at least one letter. Those of the girls were slightly bigger. Harry opened his own letter without looking up.  

 _Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_   

 _Congratulations on your classification as Level 5 wizard. You belong to the small group of exceptional powerful individuals. But with great power also comes great responsibility. Our society needs you Mr. Potter. You have the ability to strengthen the overall magical power of our country._   

 _Since you are still a student at Hogwarts special conditions need to be met. Because of your health issues the start of your part of the Strengthening Act is postponed. Over the next two weeks, the Hogwarts_ _Mediwitch_ _will monitor your progress and as soon as your health is at an acceptable level, your duties will begin. We try our best not to let these interfere with your studies. The standard procedure for Hogwarts residents in this program is to_ _floo_ _to the institute in_ _Hogsmeade_ _at six pm and to return no later than nine pm. Should you need special tutoring to keep up with your studies, the Ministry of Magic will provide. Because of your young age a practical education on sexual intercourse can also be offered._   

 _We hope your participation in this program will be thriving._   

 _Sincerely_   

 _Ministry of Magic_   

Harry blushed as he read the part about the practical sexual education. Next to him Hermione browsed through a thick booklet. She read a page and looked at Harry. 

"Want to swap?" 

Harry shrugged and handed her his letter taking the offered brochure. He saw his picture and knew, why Hermione wanted him to see this. It was his profile. 

 _Harry James Potter (13, Level 5):_  

  * _third-year student at Hogwarts_  
  * _only son of James_ _Charlus_ _Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_  
  * _last known member of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_  
  * _grade point average of EE (exceed expectations)_  
  * _electives: Divination, Care of magical Creatures_  
  * _not currently available due to fixing of health issues and preparations_  
  * _applications to hand of reproduction department_  
  * _only available in the evening hours due to schooling_  



Harry frowned. 

"They even includes my grades and electives! Why does anybody need to know them?" 

Hermione just shrugged and finished his letter. 

"At least they are giving you time to heal. I bet the waiting list will be long by the time you are given a clean health bill. Ron was right, in two weeks there will be a very long waiting list." 

 

 


End file.
